you and me forever
by pamy
Summary: what if sarah had not only shot Noah but also Kane. How would kirsty and hayley have moved on? especialy if resolts there both pregnant....


You and me…forever

Chapter one: Kane & Kirsty one last time.

It's morning, the sun is shining. Inside the palace sitting on a coach. She's crying , on the table we can see a newspaper. At Irene's house Jesse is sitting on the stairs, he's holding the same newspaper. On the front page you can see a giant picture with Hayley, Noah, Kane, Kirsty, Dani, Scott, Flyn and Sally. On the picture next to it you can see Sarah. Above the article stands the sentence: Sarah takes two lives, then her own. Jesse puts the paper down and looks at Irene and Tasha. Irene is crying and whispers: 'why, why did this had to happen?' Jesse says nothing but walks together with them to the door.

Op on the mountains we find a lot of people from summer bay, there all her for the funeral. We see Irene and Jesse, Alf and Colleen, Leah, Shelley and Rhys. Tasha is walking alone because she doesn't want anybody near her. Hayley walks next to Noah, Dani with Scott, Flyn with Sally and Kane with Kirsty. Everybody is there so who died? Almost everybody stops but Kane, Kirsty, Tasha, Hayley, Noah, Dani and Scott walk to the end of the cliff, to the ocean Dani, Scott and Tasha stop but Noah, Hayley, Kane and Kirsty walk to the end of the cliff. Close up on Kirsty remembering her past with Kane: how she saw him on the boat, the time they spend in the bush, when they fell in love, when they run away, when he brought her back to her family, when he came back, their wedding…All those happy moments. Tears roll over Kristy's cheeks, she opens the urn and throws ashes into the air. Here we get that Kane was one of the two persons who died.' Why, why did you have to go? I love you so much, why did you had to leaven?' Kristy's words bring tears into Dani's eyes but she stays where she is. Close up on Tasha, she's also crying and thinking. She thinks of everything he did for her, every time she made him smile, all those happy moments. Gone forever. But she knew that even if she couldn't go back, even if she would never see him again, at least she was happy she got to know him. Tasha looked at the sky and whispered:' Thank you Kane. Thank you for everything.' Meanwhile Kirsty still stand there , looking in front of her, there where she just threw her husband's ashes in, her Kane's ashes. Again she whispers: 'why did you leave me Kane?' Kane comes closer and puts his hand on her shoulder and whispers : 'I didn't leave you, I'll never leave you. And I'll always love you.' 'Goodbye Kane , goodbye forever. I'll always, always love you. And I'll never forget you.' While she says this Kane gives her a kiss on her hair, the last one he'll ever give her. He turns around and looks at Dani knowing that she'll take care of Kirsty from now on. He then looks at Tasha with a pain in his heart realizing that he was leaving this little girl behind. He wished that everybody would look after her. He looked one more time at kirsty and whispered: ' never forget me.' As if she had heard him she whispered: 'I'll never forget you' Then he fades away forever.

Chapter two: Hayley and Noah, what happened?

Close up on Hayley and Noah. A flash back, this time not to there life together. But to the day Kane and … died. The house where they where, inside we see Flyn, Sally and Leah sitting on the floor against the wall, Scott is sitting on the stairs. Kane, Kirsty, hayley and Noah are sitting at the other side of the room. Dani is sitting next to the door. Sarah is talking to Flyn and Sally they're trying to distract her, while Dani tries to get to the door. But Sarah turns around and sees her, Noah jumps to Sarah and they hid the floor. Dani runs to the door and she runs outside, to safety. Kane follows her. But Sarah throws Noah and the floor and follows them. Dani is standing five meters from the door, with Kane next to her Sarah comes out of the house and stand still at two meters from them, smiling. Noah follows her. Behind Noah hayley and Kirsty come out of the house. Then Leah, sally and Flyn follow. Sarah screams at Dani, who turns around and looks at Sarah who's pointing a gun at her. Then Noah screams: 'no, Sarah don't. You don't want to do this. Don't shoot her.' Sarah turns around, points the gun at Noah and shoots. Noah falls on the ground, while hayley behind him screams 'no' She runs to Noah, and kneels beside him. He looks at her and puts his hand on her cheek. Hayley whispers;' don't go; I love you, please don't go' Noah looks at her and whispers: 'I love you to. Never forget me hayley, never forget me.' Then his hand falls on the ground, Hayley screams 'no, Noah, Noah.' Close up on Scott, flyn, sally and Leah all with tears in there eyes. Close up on Dani with tears in her eyes. Silence. Suddenly Dani screams: 'How could you, Sarah, how could you.' Sarah turns around and points the gun again at Dani, and then she shoots. But Kane screams 'no' runs and jumps in front of her, catching the bullet for her. While he hits the floor Kirsty screams his name. Sarah looks at Kane and then turns around and looks at Noah. Then she puts the gun on her head and shoots herself. Meanwhile Kirsty runs to Kane and sits beside him. Dani walks over to them. She sits down on Kane's other side and says:' why? Why, did you…?' 'Because I wanted to show you that I'm really sorry, that I've really changed. I couldn't let you die. I guess deep down I wished you could forgive me.' Dani looked at him with tears in her eyes, realizing that even if Flyn would get therein time, there was nothing they could do for him. She knew she couldn't let him die like this, not after what he just did for her. She looked at him and whispered: 'Kane?' He turned to her, expecting well just a thank you. But she whispered: 'Kane, you're forgiven. 'Both Kirsty and Kane looked surprised at her and Kane whispered: 'thank you.' Then he turned to Kirsty and put his hand on her cheek. 'I'm sorry Kirst' Kirsty starts to cry, but Kane whipped away her tears. 'sht, Babe don't cry. The people you love never really leave you.' 'No, no Kane, no' I love you babe, I'll always be with you. I'll be in your heart. Bye Kirst.''I love you Kane' After she said this, he took one last look at her. Then he closed his eyes, forever. Scott walks over to Dani, Flyn and sally are sitting next to Hayley. In the background you hear the sirens of the police and the ambulance. But they're to late, they're always to late. Then we see Kirsty crying with Kane in her arms and hayley crying next to Noah.

We're back at the funeral. Hayley is still looking at the ocean, with the urn still in her arms. Dani wants to walk to her, but Scott stops her nodding his head telling her not to. Noah walks over to Hayley and puts his hand on her shoulder. He whispers: 'you can do it Hayley, you can do it.' After he says this, she graphs the urn and throws his ashes into the air while she whispers 'I'll always love you.' They stay there al three together, but Hayley is the only one who can see Noah. Suddenly Kirsty turns around and walks over to Tasha, she asks her if she doesn't mind going to the house alone. Because she wants to go to the caravan park. Scott walks over to them and offers to take her home. Dani walks to Hayley asking her if she can do anything for her, but she tells her she just wants to be alone. Dani walks to Kirsty and they walk home together. Hayley stays there looking at the ocean.

Chapter 3: Hayley and Kirsty: and now what

Everybody left the funeral and wend home. Dani and Kirsty are walking down the hills, on their way home. Dani puts her hand on Kirsty shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Together they walk to the caravan park. 'I'm really, really sorry about Kane.' 'Thank you. For everything, for letting him die knowing that you had forgiven him.' 'There will come someone else Kirst. Someone that will make you happy.' So I will just forget him is that what you're saying?' 'no, you will never forget him. Bt I'm sure Kane wouldn't have wanted you to stay alone. He would've wanted you to be happy, even without him.' Together they walk further, kirsty silently crying. Dani without saying a word, just being their for her.

It's night. We see Beth & Rhys, there sitting at the table in the caravan park. Max is sitting at the computer writing his next book, Jade and Seb are watching TV; they're looking at Nick's newest movie. Scott & Dani are with Kit at the palace, nobody talks, and there are no words left. They're waiting for Hayley, but they know it could take a long time before she gets home. Jesse and Irene are with Tasha trying to comfort her, but Tasha can't stop crying. She just doesn't understand why Kane had to die. Irene asks her if there's anything she wants, she looks at her and says: 'Dylan, I want Dylan.' Irene looks at Jesse who walks to the phone to contact Dylan.

Kirsty is sitting in the kiosk, completely alone. She couldn't bear to have anybody around her anymore. She thinks of Kane, looking at a picture in her hand, of Kane and her both together. She thinks of all the times he made her smile, she feels a big pain in her heart. A pain nobody else could understand or no wait Hayley would. Poor Hayley, she whished she could do anything but she has her own pain to deal with. She looks at the picture and whispers:'and now what?' Suddenly Kane appears on her side. He lays his hand on her shoulder and whispers: 'Now you go on, I know it's hard babe but you have to go on. For me, for our baby. I know it hurts, babe, but you have to go on. You have to live, for me. I'll never really leave I'll always be at your side. And whenever you need me, just call and I'll be here.' Kirsty closed her eyes and lied her head on Kane shoulder, whishing that this had never happened.

The beach, Hayley stands there alone. Hayley looks at the ocean remembering Noah, all those happy moments, they where gone forever. She would never see him again. If Sarah hadn't killed herself she would've killed her. She looks at the ocean crying like hell. She whispers:' and now what?' Noah appears on her side looks at the ocean, and puts his hand on her shoulder. She turns around and looks at him, whispering: 'Noah is that really you?' 'Ask it again.' She looks at him and whispers: 'and now what?' Noah puts his hands on her cheeks and whispers 'you and me…forever. No matter what, you and me… forever.' He kisses her and say 'don't give up, hayley, I'll always be here.' She turns around and looks again at the ocean. He puts his arms around her and she puts her hands on his hands. Together they stand there, and although Hayley does know he isn't there that it's her imagination she just wants to be alone with him, one last time. We see Kirsty and Kane sitting together in the kiosk, together one last time. Hayley and Noah stay at the beach, together all night long thy see the sun come up but they don't move. When Flyn finds Hayley the next morning she's deep asleep whit a smile on her face.

Chapter 4: Always

It has been two year since Kane and Noah died. Kirsty and Hayley tried to move one but they couldn't. Hayley found out two days after the funeral that she was pregnant. She had a beautiful little boy, witch she of course named Noah. She lives at the palace. Kirsty had a girl and named her Daphne because it was Kane's favorite name. Scott and Dani got married last year and they have a son. Witch they named, for her sister, Kane. Dani and Scott live at the palace with Hayley and with Kit. Rhys and Beth still live at the caravan park with Jade and Max. Kirsty lives with her daughter in Irene's house. Jesse moved in with Leah. Tasha still lives with Irene and Dylan moved in there to, to take care of his little sister. He is Daphne's god father and a very good friend of Kirsty. He and Tasha get along very well and maybe they will never really be brother and sister at least they are really good friends.

It's night Kirsty is in her room. Ever since Kane died two years ago she always wants to be alone. Because she knew that if she'd call for him, Kane would come. Someone knocks on the door, it's Dylan. 'Hey, Tasha, Max and I are going to watch a movie. You wane watch with us?' 'No, I just want to be alone.' You sure?' 'yeah' after she said this he left the room. Kirsty looked at her daughter, who was playing with a doll. She felt someone behind her but she didn't have to turn around to know it was Kane. 'Kane you came' 'God, she has gotten so big.' 'Yeah, I just wish I'd be here to see her grow up.' 'What? What do you Mean Kane?' 'I mean that it's time to move on. It's time for me to go and for you to go on with your life, without me.' 'No. Kane no, don't go. I need you.' 'no you don't' ' I'll always love you babe. Goodbye.' then he fades away. Kirsty falls on the floor next to Daphne. Crying but knowing that he was right. Looking up she whispered: 'Goodbye Kane. I'll always love you. I'll never forget you.'

In the living room Dylan, Max and Tasha are watching a movie. Kane shows up behind them but of course now one can see him. He looks at Tasha, whit a real pain in his heart. This time he would go forever, he would leave her. He looked at her and saw her and Dylan busy and then he realized that he wouldn't be leaving her alone at all, she'd have Dylan. And so would Kirsty. Dylan got up and went to the kitchen, Kane followed him. He looked at him and whispered his name. He turned around and saw him there. 'Wait how.' 'Don't ask me how, just listen. I want you to take care of them.' 'Of who' 'I want you to take care of Tasha never leave her alone. And also take care of Kirsty and Daphne.' 'But?' 'Please' 'ok. I will' after he hears this Kane turns around and looks one more time at Tasha. He walks over to her and gives her a kiss on her hair, the final kiss goodbye. Then he looks at Dylan who nods at him, and then he fades away.

Back into Kirsty's room, Daphne is sleeping. Kirsty is just sitting there, whit a pain in her heart because she knew that she'd never see him again. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and there stood 'Kane. I thought you where leaving?' 'I am. I just came to say, Goodbye.' He walked to her and gave her one last kiss. Then he faded away, this time she knew it was forever. She went to her bed and she fell in a sleep. She had just closed her eyes when Kane showed up one more time. Looking at her he said: 'I'll never leave you. I'll always love you.' Then he turned around and looked at Daphne he walked to her and gave him one more kiss. Then he looked one last time at Kirsty and whispered: 'always'. Then he fades away. Forever.

Chapter 5 : you and me.. forever

It's night. Dani and Scott are sitting with their son Kane on the coach, in the palace. Kit sad beside them. She was making an assignment for school. Hayley appears behind them with Noah junior in her arms. 'Hey, Hayley. Where are going' that's Dani. 'I'm just going for a walk down the beach. Then she leaves.

The beach, Hayley is there with her son. She just sits there looking at the ocean. She's not surprised when Noah shows up beside her. Without saying a word she hands him his son. He looks at him and whispers 'God, he's gotten so big. I just wish I was here to see him grow up.' 'But you are here, you can see him.' 'Yeah, but not for long Hayls. I can' stay forever, at some point I have to go. Because you have to move on.' 'No, no don't go.' 'Calm hayley, I'm not going yet. You are not ready to move on yet. But that moment will come. And it will come soon.' 'But' 'No, don't say anything anymore.' She looks at him with a smile on her face and comes closer he hugs her and together they stay there a long time. Looking at the ocean like a happy family.

Two hours later Hayley returns home. Dani sees her and says' Hey hayley, finally. We've been waiting for you.' 'What, why?' 'You have a visitor.' Hayley and Dani walk into the house and sitting on the coach is…Alexi. 'Alexi, what are you doing here?' 'Well, I wanted to come sooner but. I'm sorry about Noah. I know that It has been two years but…' 'It's ok.' They sit down and all together they stay there.Hayley with her son in her arms, next to her Dani and Scott with their son between them. Alexi is sitting on Hayley's other side, and next to him sits Kit. They're watching the TV, Nick's show is about to start. Together they stay there all with the same pain in her heart. But Hayley looks around thinking now one here feels the pain that I do. Nobody does. But then she thinks of Kirsty and she realizes that only Kirsty knows how she feels. But she's glad that at least she isn't alone. Behind them, sitting on the stairs there's Noah. He looks at Hayley realizing that the time has come for him to go. With tears in his eyes he looks at here, because he doesn't want to go, but he has to. He fades away.

A couple of hours late, in Hayley's room. Hayley sits on her bed looking at her baby who has just fallen asleep. Next to her Noah appears. 'Hey.' 'Hey, Hayley I only came to say goodbye. It's time for me to go.' 'No, no, no Noah, please don't go?' 'I have to it's time for both of us to move on.' She starts crying. He walks over to his baby, and gives him one last kiss. Then he looks at Hayley and sits beside her. 'Hayley, please stop crying.' 'Don't go.' 'Goodbye, Hayley. Goodbye.' He gives her one last kiss and then he fades away. She looks at her son realizing that now matter what happens, Noah will never really leave.

It's night, Hayley is sleeping. Suddenly next to her Noah appears. He sits next to her and looks at his wife one more time. Then he looks at his son, and whispers 'I'll never leave you.' Then he looks again at Hayley and whispers: 'remember Hayley, you and me…forever.' Then he looks at her knowing that they'll always love each other and that one day they'll be together again. 'you and me forever' after he says this he looks one last time at his son. Then he fades away. Forever.


End file.
